brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
TT Games
, Special Assignment High Steal]]TT Games group is a large British video game developer and publisher. It is made up of three divisions, Traveller's Tales, TT Fusion, and TT Games Publishing. TT Games Publishing is based in Maidenhead in Berkshire, England, United Kingdom. The studio is well known for their LEGO Video Games. TT Games holds the worldwide rights to develop LEGO video games. So far they have produced thirty-five LEGO video games and all of them have been successful up to date. LEGO Games TT Games has created several LEGO games, all that incorporate a same type of gameplay, although each game receives something brand new of its kind. All the games, with an exception of LEGO Rock Band and LEGO Battles, feature a hub world, where you can walk around, buy things, view the characters you have bought and mini kits, and select which level you will enter. Once you enter a level, the gameplay is a combination of beat'em up and puzzle solving gameplay. Your character can never die permanently; instead you will simply lose studs (the games’ main currency) after losing all of your hearts. Cut-scenes play at the beginning, end, and sometimes the middle of levels. In LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy, melee combat, building objects with your hands, riding animals and driving vehicles, pushing objects, pulling down levers and the ability to create your own characters was added. In LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures, The ability pick up enemy’s weapons and hats was incorporated. The function featured in Indiana Jones did not make it's way into LEGO Batman: The Video Game and vice-versa. In LEGO Batman, you can change power suits, target people with your batarang, and perform new actions which are made possible through the power suits. In LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues, a split-screen co-op feature was added along with a new Level creator. LEGO Rock Band has no fighting or puzzle solving, and simply asks you to play music by tapping the correct buttons on the plastic music peripherals that come with all the games in the Rock Band series. LEGO Battles is a strategy Battle game where you control armies in order to win. BIONICLE Heroes is a third-person shooter video game, with the same gameplay characteristics as the other LEGO video games. LEGO Video Games Published and Developed by TT Games ;2005 * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game ;2006 * BIONICLE Heroes * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy ;2007 * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga ;2008 * LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures * LEGO Batman: The Videogame ;2009 * LEGO Battles * LEGO Rock Band * LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues ;2010 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 ;2011 * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * LEGO Battles: Ninjago * LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 ;2012 * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO The Lord of the Rings: The Video Game ;2013 * LEGO City Undercover * LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes * LEGO Legends of Chima: Laval’s Journey * LEGO Friends ;2014 * The LEGO Movie Videogame * LEGO The Hobbit: The Video Game * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham ;2015 * LEGO Jurassic World * LEGO Dimensions ;2016 * LEGO Marvel's Avengers * LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens ;2017 * LEGO Worlds * The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 ;2018 * LEGO The Incredibles * ''LEGO DC Super-Villains'' ;2019 *''The LEGO Movie 2 Videogame'' ;2020 *LEGO Star Wars: The Skywalker Saga Category:Video Games Category:Companies